My Back Pages
by Monk'ichii
Summary: Un passé alternatif, ça vous tente ? Pas de spoiler, un peu OOC désolé u.u Ma première fic à chapitres ! *UP* chapitre 6 !
1. Brand New Day

Titre : My Back Pages.  
Chapitre 1 : Brand New Day - Joshua Radin.  
Auteur : Monk'ichii  
Disclaimers : Les personnages appartiennent tous à la FOX (sauf Pete qui... ne sert strictement à rien xD). « My Back Pages » est le titre d'une chanson de Bob Dylan.  
Genre : Romance/Friendship.  
Spoilers : aucun.  
Note perso : Une fic me trotte dans la tête depuis longtemps MAIS jamais je ne trouvais le bon début ! Désolé si c'est un peu OOC et maladroit (sauts dans le temps…). Ma première fic à chapitres !! _Hope you will enjoy it !_

**Boo x Bo :3**

« Jeune guitariste, cherche voix féminine pour accompagnement au chant. Téléphone : xx-xx-xx-xx-xx ». Temperance lut l'annonce et voulut arracher l'un des papiers qui pendouillait pour garder que le numéro de téléphone à composer.

Elle lâcha finalement un soupir et abandonna cette idée. Oui, elle avait toujours adoré le chant. Mais n'ayant jamais pris de cours de sa vie, elle préférait se contenter de chanter sous sa douche, pendant qu'elle faisait la vaisselle ou lorsqu'elle faisait le ménage.

Elle parcourut le reste du tableau d'annonce qui se trouvait dans le hall du lycée Thomas Jefferson et ne vit rien d'autre d'intéressant : des clubs d'astronomies, de lectures, de maths qui cherchaient des membres actifs.

« Hey ! Tempe ! Jte cherchais partout ! » Temperance se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Angela. Elle était amie depuis le collège et avait toujours été dans la même classe depuis qu'elles se connaissaient. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle, tandis que son amie la tirait par le bras. « Il faut que je te montre un truc ! »

Angela l'emmena dans la salle d'Arts plastiques.

- Bon, tu me dis ce que tu en penses ! ET ! Sois honnête !

- Mais, je suis toujours honnête avec toi !

- Je le sais, chérie…

Elle se décala et laissa entrevoir une affiche sur la table. « Le bal de fin d'année, Thomas Jefferson session 2009~2010 » que l'on pouvait lire en grand. Et le tout parsemé de notes de musiques, de portées en vague sur fond bleu clair avec des tons turquoises qui rendaient un aspect doux.

- Ce n'est qu'une ébauche sur feuille A4… Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- C'est.. Magnifique ! Tu as vraiment du talent Angie ! Tout le monde va voter pour toi, c'est sur !

- Haha, j'espère !

Elles se regardaient d'un air complice.

Tout les ans, au lycée Thomas Jefferson, il y avait un bal de fin d'année. Tout était sous forme de concours : l'affiche officielle qui ornera les couloirs du lycée mais aussi dans le journal local devait se soumettre à un vote. Les artistes du lycée pouvaient concourir, il fallait faire une affiche et le déposer au bureau des surveillants. Après la date de clôture des participations, on exposait les affiches et tout le monde commençait à voter pour celle qui nous plaisait le mieux.

En plus de cela, les groupes qui chanteront le soir du bal était aussi du lycée. Pas de concours cette fois, mais il fallait tout de même de bons musiciens et chanteurs.

Ainsi, à partir du mois d'avril, tout les sujets de conversation du lycée se portaient sur cet événement annuel. On se demandait qui est-ce qui sera notre cavalier ou cavalière.

C'était une très belle récompense de fin d'année et le proviseur était fier de cette idée qu'il avait mis en place, il y a 10 ans maintenant.

- Bon, on va déposer ça chez le bureau des pions, tu m'accompagnes ?

- Oui, jte suis !

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour le bal ?

- Je ne suis pas aussi douée que toi, je vais juste y aller et rester le temps qu'il faudra…

- Tu dis ça parce que tu ne sais pas avec qui tu vas y aller !

- Et que ça ne m'intéresse pas aussi !

- Tu changeras d'avis !

Après que le dessin d'Angela fut déposé au bureau des surveillants, les deux amies se séparèrent : Angela avait encore cours tandis que Temperance sortit du lycée pour prendre le bus scolaire. Elle repensait aux propos d'Angela : c'est vrai que si elle avait quelqu'un pour l'accompagner, elle ne serait pas aussi négative. Mais la question était : "Avec qui allait-elle pouvoir aller à ce fichu bal de fin d'année ?" Elle n'avait pas de petit copain, et elle ne se voyait pas trop implorer un garçon de sa classe pour l'y emmener.

Elle allait donc devoir y aller toute seule. Peu importe, elle n'attachait pas autant d'importance à une soirée.

D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'avait rien prévu pour le bal : elle ne comptait pas y participer.

* * *

"- Hey, Tempe !

- Oh, salut Angela.

- J'ai repensé à notre conversation d'hier, et je me suis dis qu'il était temps que je prenne la situation en main !

- Je… je ne comprend pas…

Il était 8h00 et le cours d'anglais allait commencer dans vingt minutes. Les deux amies étaient devant leurs casiers, Temperance faisait son sac et Angela, adossé à son casier qu'elle venait de fermer, observa son amie.

"- Je vais te trouver un petit copain !

- Qu…quoi ?!"

Temperance n'en cru pas ses oreilles.

- Je sais que tu as du mal à te faire des amies, et moi je ne serais pas une si je ne t'aidais pas à t'en faire !

- Angela, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me cases, c'est n'importe quoi !

- Tu refuses mon aide ?! Allez, ça va être bien ! Je ne te présenterais qu'à des bons garçons, vu que les bad boys, c'est pas ton type…

- Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'un petit ami, juste d'un cavalier !

- Autant faire les deux à la fois !

Temperance lui lança un regard qui voulait dire « n'importe quoi ! ». Mais malgrè tout cela, elle savait qu'Angela n'abandonnerait pas si facilement : quand elle était lancée, son amie ne pouvait être stopper. Et puis, c'était pour l'aider… Temperance soupira et avant même qu'elle n'eut le temps de prononcer « d'accord. », Angela laissa sa joie exploser. « Tu vas voir, on va tout faire pour que tu te trouves quelqu'un ! »

* * *

A la cantine, Temperance attaquait déjà son dessert. Toute seule. Angela avait « quelque chose à faire » avant de venir dé-ci arriva avec un garçon à ses côtés. « Temperance, voici Pete. »

- Salut…

- Salut !

- Angela, dépêche-toi d'aller faire la queue, tu ne vas pas pouvoir manger si ça continue !

- Ok, je vous laisse tout seuls alors !

- Qu… !

Angela était déjà bien loin. L'adolescente délaissée par son amie ne savait pas quoi faire. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'avait jamais parlé à un garçon mais elle détestait commencer la conversation.

- Alors, comme ça tu cherches un cavalier pour le bal…

- Ouais…

- Et pourquoi tu ne vas pas avec ton petit copain ?

La jeune fille roula des yeux : soit il était bête, soit il essayait de l'amener à une conversation qu'elle ne désirait pas avoir. Dans les deux cas, cela l'exaspérait et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'envoyer paître :

- Si j'avais un petit copain, on ne se serait jamais rencontrer puisque je n'aurais pas besoin de chercher un cavalier !

- Euh.. ouais c'est vrai… Je disais ça juste pour lancer la conversation.

Elle commençait à se demander où est-ce qu'Angela l'avait connu. D'ailleurs, celle-ci arriva quand Pete lança : « Je crois que je ferais mieux de partir, j'ai encore un DM à finir, salut Temperance, salut Angela ! » et il s'en alla. Angela put même dire qu'il prenait ses jambes à son cou.

- Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvé celui-là ?!

- Il est dans mon cours de dessin ! Bah bravo, maintenant je ne pourrais plus lui demander ses couleurs !

- Il est bête et inintéressant…

- Vous avez discuté pendant quoi, deux minutes !

- Deux minutes très ennuyante…

Angela soupira. Sa meilleure amie était très difficile et c'était toujours dur de la satisfaire.

« Angela, laisse tomber, je sais que tu veux m'aider mais, ce n'est pas comme ça que je vais trouver quelqu'un pour le bal. » Elle se leva pour débarrasser son plateau et quitta la salle en laissant Angela toute seule.

Dans les couloirs, Temperance jeta un coup d'œil machinalement sur le tabelau d'annonce. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle voulait savoir si le guitariste avait trouvé quelqu'un. De là où elle était, elle vit un garçon devant l'annonce. Intriguée, elle marcha dans sa direction.

**Boo x Bo :3**

. Je ne savais pas trop où m'arrêter xD Quel honte ! "Where's Booth T-T ?" Haha !! Reviews ? (même si je ne le mérite pas xD)


	2. Collide

**My Back Pages**

Chapitre 2 : Collide - Howie Day  
Notes persos : Merci pour toutes ces reviews ! Voilà le 2éme chapitre qui accueille un invité spécial : Booth ! Ou plutôt Seeley xD C'est bizarre d'utiliser leur prénom, je ne mis fait toujours pas ! (Kali, tu as vu juste ; D) Un chapitre un peu plus court que le précedent, je tâcherais de me rattraper au prochain (ou pas xD !) ! Bonne lecture !

**Boo x Bo :3**

Seeley regarda son annonce. Pas une seule feuille n'avait été arraché. Il fit la moue : il était déçu bien sur, il pensait qu'il aurait quand même reçu une réponse. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il arracha l'annonce et la roula en boule. « Hé ! Mais, tu te prends pour qui ! » Seeley sursauta, il chercha d'où venait cette voix.

Une jeune fille marchait dans sa direction. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans le lycée, ce n'était pas une fille de sa classe non plus… Dans tout les cas, il ne voyait pas pourquoi elle s'emportait ainsi.  
« Euh… c'est quoi ton problème ? » Lui était sidéré par sa façon de lui parler. Et il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises : la lycéenne lui prit –ou plutôt arracha- des mains la boule qu'il avait formé et la défroissa tant bien que mal. Elle lui montra du doigt :

«- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de déchirer cette feuille ?! Et s'il y avait des personnes intéressées, hein ?!

- Pourquoi, tu es intéressée, toi ?

- Je… ne sais pas encore… Mais, là n'est pas la question !

- Ben, si un peu…

- Et en quoi ça te concerne ?

- C'est moi qui cherche une chanteuse. »

La jeune fille resta silencieuse pendant un instant. « Eh bim, dans ta face ! » pensa Seeley. Au moins, ça avait le mérite de l'avoir fait taire.

* * *

Temperance se sentit confuse, honteuse. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Cela ne lui arrivait jamais –du moins, pas souvent- de foncer tête baissée, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle allait s'excuser :

« - Oh… Je ne savais pas, ce n'est pas de ma faute si…

- Oui, ce n'est pas grave, c'est moi, j'aurais du annoncer à tout le monde que j'allais jeter cette feuille.

- …

- Bref… Ravie de t'avoir rencontré. »

Il reprit sa feuille de papier qui ressemblait maintenant à une chemise mal repassée. _Même pas fichue d'admettre qu'elle s'était trompée, pas même des mots d'excuses_, pensa Seeley. Il fit volte-face et s'en alla. _Enfin, cela n'aurait rien changé de toute manière._

Temperance le vit partir. Elle baissa les yeux. « Attends ! » Elle le rattrapa. Seeley se retourna, la regarda dans les yeux, cherchant à savoir ce qu'elle lui voulait _**encore**_. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, l'un en face de l'autre, lui à attendre, elle cherchant ses mots.

Finalement, elle déglutit et dit : « Je crois que ça m'intéresse… Je veux dire, de t'accompagner au chant… ». Elle se mordit instantanément la lèvre inférieure. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout d'un coup, de foncer comme ça, dans l'inconnu ?

Son interlocuteur la toisa du regard un moment, ses sourcils se soulevèrent. Il fut surpris par cette déclaration, et il n'était pas le seul, à en juger l'expression du visage de la fille. Il lâcha un rire nerveux : « Après ce qui vient de se passer ? »

- Oui, ça paraît bizarre… Mais, je comptais répondre à ton annonce. Bien sûr, je n'avais pas l'intention de le faire de cette façon, mais… c'est trop tard, n'est-ce pas ?

- … Nan, si tu es partante, on peut toujours essayer… Attends, attends, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en comprenant qu'il venait de dire oui, tu veux vraiment chanter ?

- Oui.

- Avec moi ?

- Oui. Tu ne veux pas, c'est ça ? Tu doutes que je puisse avoir une belle voix ?

- Eh bien, il faut que je t'écoute, vas-y !

- Quoi ?! Maintenant là ?

- Ben quand sinon ?

- Sans accompagnement ?

Elle était difficile la petite brunette. Mais d'un côté, elle avait raison. « Bon. Suis-moi. »

**Boo x Bo :3  
**

Thanks for reading ! _A la prochaine ! _**^^v**


	3. Your Call

**My Back Pages **

Chapitre 3 : Your Call – Secondhand Serenade  
Note perso : Oh la grosse gourde ! Angela et Bones NE PEUVENT PAS être dans la même classe, c'est carrément évident xD ! Tant pis, chuis obligée de continuer ainsi ! Désolé u_u''

**BooxBo~**

_Elle était difficile la petite brunette. Mais d'un côté, elle avait raison. « Bon. Suis-moi. »_

Seeley marchait devant, d'un pas assez pressé. Il ne jetait même pas des coups d'_œ_il derrière lui pour voir si Temperance le suivait. Celle-ci du accélérer le pas pour ne pas se laisser distancer, mais sans pour autant marcher à ses côtés. Elle resta à l'arrière, juste à une certaine distance, ni trop près, ni trop loin. Elle ne posa pas de questions, elle le suivait, tout simplement.

L'atmosphère n'était pas si détendu, ce qui paraissait étrange puisqu'ils allaient jouer ensemble.

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte : « c'est la salle du club de musique. » Seeley tourna la poignée, laissant découvrir une petite salle remplit d'instruments de musiques. Il y avait un synthétiseur, une batterie, des guitares acoustiques et électriques, des amplis… Bref, le paradis pour un musicien amateur.

Tandis que Seeley s'approcha d'une guitare acoustique, Temperance fit le tour de la salle. Elle s'attarda un peu plus longtemps sur le synthétiseur qu'elle trouvait magnifique avec ses touches lourdes. Jamais elle n'avait joué de piano de sa vie et tout d'un coup, elle se sentait capable de s'asseoir et de laisser balader ses mains sur le clavier, même si ses notes sonneraient faux.

Elle sortie de sa rêverie lorsqu'elle entendit un son qui lui parvenait à l'oreille : Seeley était en train de jouer sur la guitare, il s'échauffait les mains. Temperance ne put s'empêcher de sourire : elle était émerveillée par sa technique. On aurait dit que ses mains étaient hantées tant la coordination était parfaite. Il ralentit finalement son jeu. L'air qu'il était en train de jouer lui était familier, elle essaya de se remémorer les paroles. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le guitariste entama timidement la chanson :

" _Waiting for your _

_Call, I'm sick, _

_Call, I'm angry,_

_Call, I'm desperate for your voice,_

_I'm listening..._"

À ce moment là, Temperance ajouta sa voix par-dessus celle du jeune homme. Celui-ci arrêta de chanter immédiatement, releva sa tête. Elle avait vraiment une voix magnifique, quelque chose de très féminin, qui montait dans les aiguës avec une justesse… Seeley attendit le refrain pour revenir dans la chanson.

Dernier accord. Un silence. Applaudissements. « Tu joues vraiment bien ! » Seeley inclina légèrement la tête : « Merci… ». Ils s'échangèrent un sourire. Pour la toute première fois, l'atmosphère se détendit petit à petit.

« C'était vraiment beau. Tu as une belle voix.  
- Merci, répondit-elle, flattée.  
Il aurait voulu en dire plus, mais les mots ne venaient pas. "Belle" était un euphémisme mais il n'avait trouvé que ça.  
- Bon. Et bien, je crois que tu as réussi ton entretien d'embauche ! »  
Ils rirent de bon cœur.

« C'est vrai ?! » Il acquiesça de la tête. Temperance était réjouie. Finalement, ce n'était une si mauvaise journée… « Et, on va monter un groupe et tous ça ? » C'est vrai qu'elle ne connaissait même pas le but de cette audition.

«- A la base, c'était juste histoire de faire une session acoustique… Pour passer du bon temps. Mais, si ça marche vraiment bien entre nous, alors on pourra peut être former un groupe.

- Mais, tu fais partie du club de musique ?  
- Ouaip…  
- Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir demander aux autres ?  
- Ils sont tous de bons musiciens. Mais niveau voix, ça craint un peu ! »

La sonnerie de 13h interrompit leur conversation.

- Oh ! Il faut que j'aille en cours !  
- Ouais, moi aussi.

Seeley remit la guitare à sa place et invita Temperance à sortir de la salle. « Bon, je vais par là moi. – OK, je te suis. » Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers les couloirs qui menaient aux casiers.

«- Hey ! Au faite, moi c'est Seeley ! C'est fou, on ne s'est même pas présenté !  
-Haha, c'est vrai ! Temperance, enchanté ! répondit-elle, amusée. Je suis 1ère S 3 !  
- En S 3 ? répéta-t-il, d'un air étonné.  
- Oui, pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Non, rien… »

« Hey Seeley ! » Un groupe de garçons l'interpella, pas loin de là. Ce dernier leur répondit d'un signe de tête. « Bon, j'y vais ! A bientôt ! »  
Temperance lui répondit d'un signe de la main et retourna à son casier pour prendre son sac. Vraiment, elle ne croyait pas qu'elle aurait pu un jour, chanter devant un inconnu. Elle n'osait même pas chanter devant ses parents, alors devant un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait même pas ! « Wahou, c'était qui celui-là ? » Angela était revenu la rejoindre.  
«-Euh.. c'est une longue histoire…  
- Que tu me raconteras en philo !  
- Oh non ! J'avais prévu d'écouter cette fois-ci ! L'autre fois, tu m'avais raconté ta vie, maintenant, je ne sais plus du tout où on en est !!  
- Mais c'est pas grave, c'est de la philo !! »

**BooxBo~**

**  
**Trop fatiguée pour la suite xD Désolé d'avoir pris autant de temps pour écrire ce chapitre !  
*Bonus* h t t p ://w w . com/watch?v=GkuypwKUX2Y (sans les espaces) With the lyrics ^^ _See you soon !_


	4. My Generation

**My Back Pages **

Chapitre 4 : My Generation - Yui  
Note perso : Désolé d'avoir tardé, ça va bientôt faire 1 mois xD chuis impardonnable, surtout que ce chapitre est… ennuyant ! Mais c'est une transition : je clos une intrigue pour commencer une autre ! Promis, le prochain sera plus inventif ^^

**Boo x Bo :3  
**

« - Et alors ?! »

Malgrè sa réticence, Temperance avait finalement raconté sa rencontre avec Seeley.

« - Il a dit que je chantais bien !

- Wahou ! Tu te rends compte ! Ce mec-là, tu le connais même pas et tu chantes avec lui ! Il doit avoir quelque chose !

- Une guitare…

- Nan, sérieusement, tu craques pour lui , c'est ça non ?

- Quoi ? Mais n'importe quoi, on vient à peine de se rencontrer !

- Et les coups de foudres ?

- Seulement dans le ciel… »

Voilà une demie-heure qu'elles étaient en cours et Temperance n'avait fait que raconter sa vie, ce qui était vraiment inhabituel !

« - Il s'appelle comment déjà ? »

Son amie ne répondit pas tout de suite, la professeur étant en train de la regarder à ce moment précis. Quand elle tourna enfin la tête pour écrire quelques mots au tableau, Temperance en profita pour chuchoter : « Seeley. ». Angela fit une étrange grimace.

« - Je sais, c'est pas un prénom habituel…  
- Non… ça me dit quelque chose…  
- Peut-être un de tes ex… »

Là, Angela fut carrément offusquée :  
« - Hey ! Je me souviens des noms de tous mes petits amis ! »

Temperance haussa les épaules ce qui mit un terme à leur conversation.

La cloche sonna enfin la fin du cours. Angela se réveilla et bâilla un bon coup.

« - Bien dormis ?

- Oh oui !

- Tu veux que je te passe mon cours ?

- Si ça ne te dérange pas !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ! En plus, à chaque fois, tu me le rends avec des dessins partout ! »

Elles se dirigeaient maintenant en salle de TP : elles avaient 2h de Chimie. Dans les couloirs, Temperance croisa Seeley qui venait du côté opposé. Il lui fit un signe de tête et elle lui sourit légèrement. Angela, qui était à côté d'elle, remarqua la scène et eut un déclic. « Heeen ! Je sais maintenant ! » cria-t-elle presque. Temperance ne comprit pas tout de suite : « De quoi ?

- Seeley ! Mais bien sûr !!

- De quoi ? C'est vraiment un de tes ex… ?

- Non, pas le mien !

- … ??

- C'est l'ex de Camille, celle qui est dans notre classe !

- Camille…

Temperance essayait de retrouver le visage de sa camarade de classe dans sa mémoire.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Toute la classe le sait !

- Sauf moi alors !

- Contrairement à toi, on discute entre nous dans la classe !

- Tu veux dire que je suis associable ?

- Non, juste… Tu n'aimes pas aller vers les autres. C'est important d'avoir des amies, tu sais ?

- Je t'ai, c'est suffisant !

- … Bref, on dérive complétement là ! Retournons au sujet de départ. Si je m'en souviens bien, ils étaient ensemble il y a encore un mois ! Je me demande pourquoi ils ont cassés…

- Ça ne nous regarde pas !

- Allez, ça ne t'intéresse pas ?

- Non… c'est leur affaire.

- Tout de même, tu vas traîner avec lui maintenant !

- Chanter ! Pas… traîner.

- Raison de plus ! Tu ne chantes pas avec n'importe qui ! »

- L'adolescente leva les yeux vers le ciel, tous ça lui était complétement égal, ils allaient former un groupe, pas la peine d'enquêter sur la vie de l'autre.

« Bon, aujourd'hui, c'est Chimie et je me mets devant l'ordi, toi tu fais les chutes de burettes ! » Angela détestait manipuler, alors que sa meilleure amie aimait ça.

* * *

La fin de la semaine approcha et tout le monde attendait le week-end pour souffler. Malgré tout, ce fut une bonne semaine constata Temperance. Seulement, Seeley n'avait pas essayé de la contacter, ce qui lui semblait bizarre.

Le concours de dessin pour l'affiche allait bientôt s'achever. Les élèves allaient pouvoir voter pour l'affiche qui leur plaisait. Angela ne cessait d'en parler à son amie tant elle était stressée. Elle tenait beaucoup à ce concours. Temperance la rassurait du mieux qu'elle pouvait : « Angela, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, ton dessin est de loin le plus beau ! »

Le vendredi, après leur dernier cours de la semaine, les deux amies allèrent voter dans le bureau des surveillants. C'était le dernier jour avant la clôture et il y avait une longue queue. Temperance s'impatientait, la queue n'avançait pas. Elle rouspéta à plusieurs reprises, ce qui énerva Angela – elle lui jetait des regards du coin de l'œil -.

« Excuse-moi, c'est juste que je suis pressée de rentrer chez moi.

- Pour commencer tes devoirs c'est ça ?

- On a plein de DM à rendre !

- Tu vas pas me dire que tu vas passer tout le week-end cloîtrée chez toi ?!

- De toute manière, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, mes parents partent en week-end.

- Bien, alors Samedi, on ira faire du shopping !!

- Je n'aime pas trop ça, tu le sais !

- 14h, Samedi. Ça va te faire du bien, tu vas voir ! »

Temperance rouspéta encore une fois. Mais pour la même chose.

**Boo x Bo :3**

A bientôt, pour de folles aventures 8D


	5. All I Got

**My Back Pages **

Chapitre 5 : All I got – Newton Faulkner  
Note perso : Je déterre ma ptite histoire ! J'espère que vous êtes toujours au rendez-vous ! Désolé pour le retard ! Et merci pour toutes vos reviews, ce n'est pas parce que je ne vous répond pas que je ne les lis pas !

**Boo x Bo :3**

Un portable vibrait.

Une main tâtonna la table de chevet. Elle réussit enfin à atteindre l'objet cherché. Un œil qui s'ouvre. « Nouveau message : Angie ».  
Temperance se redressa violement. Elle pensait qu'elle était en retard. 10h00. En dessous, l'horloge affichait Sat. 28 Feb.  
Son cœur battait déjà moins vite. "On est samedi, Tempe !" se rassura-t-elle.

Elle laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller et lu le message qu'elle venait de recevoir. « Hello ! J'espère que tu es réveillée ! N'oublie pas, à 14h, jeviens te chercher ! A tout à l'heure ! »

Le cerveau de Temperance se transforma en calculatrice/agenda. Si elles partaient à 14h, cela voudrait dire qu'à partir de maintenant, elle n'avait plus que 4h devant elle pour faire ses devoirs, réviser et faire des fiches… Cela lui semblait tout à fait faisable. Elle se leva péniblement et se dirigea dans la salle de bain. La maison était calme en cette matinée.

Elle prit sa douche en chantant comme elle avait l'habitude de faire. Après cela, elle descendit à la cuisine pour prendre un copieux petit déjeuner et lorsqu'elle remonta à sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs, elle n'en ressortit qu'après avoir entendu la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée.

« Hey ! » Angela toqua à la porte de la chambre de son amie qui était ouverte « Russ m'a fait entrer. ». Temperance se retourna et fit une grimace étrange. Elle regarda l'horloge posée sur sa commode :

- Déjà 14h ?! Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer ! Je n'ai même pas mangé !

- Pas grave, je t'invite ! Allez, lève-toi de là, ça empeste les cours ici ! »

* * *

« Alors, tu veux manger quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas trop…

- Allons au McDo ! »

Arrivées devant le fast-food, elles changèrent rapidement d'avis. Finalement, Temperance opta pour un Panini dans un restaurant voisin. Pendant qu'elles s'en allaient, un jeune garçon qui se tenait devant la caisse du McDo venait de tourner la tête en direction des jeunes filles et cru en reconnaître l'une d'elle…

* * *

« Eh voilà ! Bon appétit ! »

Seeley ne comptait plus le nombre de fois qu'il avait répété cette phrase. Enfin, il n'allait pas se plaindre, il préférait la caisse à la cuisine.

Il avait vu passer Temperance tout à l'heure et se demandait si elle l'évitait ou pas. Il faut dire qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlés depuis la dernière fois, il n'avait presque plus de temps libre depuis qu'il avait eu ce petit boulot. Il se promit de lui demander son numéro la prochaine fois. C'est ce qu'il se disait et il sourit à l'idée de pouvoir ré-écouter sa voix. Il dut retomber de sa rêverie lorsqu'un client arriva.

* * *

Le panini engloutit, les deux amies se baladaient dans le centre commercial et entraient de temps à autre dans les boutiques.

« Alors ? On s'amuse bien, non ? C'est beaucoup plus cool que le DM d'SVT !

- C'est vrai que je m'amuse bien.

- Il faut prendre l'air de temps en temps !

- Oh ! Depuis quand il y a cette boutique ?

- Depuis un bon bout de temps… Et toi, depuis n'es-tu pas venu ici ?!

- Longtemps ! On entre ? Je veux m'acheter des livres ! »

* * *

17h. Cela faisait presque une heure que les deux amies étaient dans la librairie et Temperance avait du mal à choisir entre deux livres. « Mais prend les deux ! » s'impatienta Angela.

Le fait est que sa meilleure amie n'avait pas assez pour s'acheter les deux bouquins. Angela se proposa donc de payer la moitié ; ce que Temperance refusa catégoriquement car elle lui « devait déjà un panini. »

Le portable d'Angela sonna à ce moment-là. Elle s'excusa auprès de Temperance, elle avait une chose importante à régler dont elle lui en parlerait plus tard. Son amie n'eut pas vraiment le temps de tout comprendre mais elle opina de la tête pour lui dire de filer rapidement.

* * *

Seeley avait enfin une pause, il en profita pour aller à la librairie pour acheter le livre qu'il avait besoin pour le français.

« Seeley. » Il se retourna pour voir qui l'avait appelé. C'était elle. Temperance.

« Hey ! ça va ? ça fait un bail !

- Effectivement, ça fait longtemps !

Seeley ne put s'empêcher de le prendre comme un reproche. Ou peut être était-ce son imagination.

- Tu lis quoi ?

- Oh rien, c'est juste un livre pour le français. Et toi ?

- Pour moi. »

Ils se dirigeaient maintenant vers la caisse pour payer leur achat.

Lorsque ce fut leur tour, Temperance posa machinalement les livres sur le comptoir qu'elle hésitait tout à l'heure à choisir. Elle balbutia à la vendeuse lorsque celle-ci lui demanda les 34€ : « je… euh, n'ai que 20€… Je crois que je vais garder celui-là seulement. »  
A ce moment-là, un autre billet de 20€ venait de surgir derrière son dos. Elle tourna la tête. « Laisse. » déclara Seeley. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, surprise par ce geste. Un léger sourire se dessinait sur le visage du jeune garçon. Finalement il détourna le regard et fit un signe de tête à la caissière pour lui dire d'encaisser l'argent. « Merci. » murmura Temperance.

* * *

« Tu n'étais pas obligé.

- C'est rien…

- Si ! Je te rembourserais lundi !

- Non, c'est pas la peine, jte jure !

- … En tout cas, merci…

- J'espère qu'il est bien ce livre !

- Je te le prêterais ! »

Ils étaient sortit du magasin et tout les deux s'arrêtèrent de marcher.

« Bon, je vais rentrer chez moi… et toi ?

- J'ai encore des trucs à faire donc, jte laisse.

- Ok, alors à la prochaine !

- Euh… dis ! Ce serait bien si j'avais ton numéro…

- Pour ? demanda Temperance, un peu sur la défensive.

- T'appeler. Enfin, je veux dire, trouver un créneau pour se voir et répéter, enfin, chanter quoi ! »

Temperance sourit. Elle sortit son portable et il fit de même. Après cela, ils se quittèrent, chacun partant de leur côté.

…………………………

Le soir, en rentrant chez elle, Temperance déposa sur sa table ses achats –qui se résumait aux deux livres achetés à la librairie. Elle prit celui que Seeley avait « sauvé » et marqua sur la première page, juste en bas à droite la date et son prénom comme elle avait habitude de faire. Mais cette fois-ci, elle rajouta en dessous « S ». Elle hésita à écrire son prénom en entier et choisit finalement de laisser cela comme ça, c'était beaucoup plus... énigmatique.

**_« Temperance_**

**_x_**

**_S. »_****  
**

Je vous jure que le chapitre 6 est en cour d'écriture et que ça prendra moins de temps ! Donc, s'il vous plaît, continuez l'aventure avec moi, je prend de plus en plus de plaisir à écrire cette fic ^^

Bisous à tous. Xx.


	6. Crawing up the Hill

**My Back Pages **

Chapitre 6 : Crawling up the hill – Katie Melua  
Note perso : OK… Plus jamais de promesses ! Vraiment désolé ! Mais heuresement que le bac est passé et les vacances commencés !

**Boo x Bo :3**

Il était 13h30 et Seeley se dirigea vers la salle de musique. Il entendait des bruits de batterie et de guitare provenir de la salle qui était pourtant fermée. En ouvrant la porte, il tomba nez à nez avec les membres du club de musique, ceux qu'il essayait d'éviter ces derniers temps.

Il fallait dire que Seeley s'était inscrit au club juste pour pouvoir toucher à d'autres instruments sans pour autant sortir des sous. Entre temps, il avait sympathisé avec les autres gars et, ensemble, ils avaient montés un « groupe ». Mais ça ne plaisait pas Seeley, il était juste le 2éme guitariste du groupe et tout son potentiel était étouffé par les autres membres. Il les avait quitté depuis peu, dans de mauvais termes et donc préférait ne pas les revoir.

Ne prenant pas la peine de les saluer, il leur demanda : « Vous libérez la salle à quelle heure ? » Les trois garçons échangèrent un regard : « Pas maintenant en tout cas. On est en pleinre répét', ça se voit, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je voulais répéter aussi.

- Tu te la joues solo ? Ah mais oui, c'est vrai que tu es ce genre de gars !

- Ferme-la, Andrew, ce que tu me racontes m'intéresse pas. »

Seeley cherchait maintenant sa guitare qu'il avait amené exprès pour aujourd'hui.

« Y'a quelqu'un ? » Seeley reconnu immédiatement la voix de Temperance. Il se dirigea vers la porte et vit la jeune adolescente un peu mal à l'aise :

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais inviter d'autres personnes.

- Ils se sont invités tout seul…

- Y'a un problème ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

- Non, c'est bon, attend un instant. »

« Si tu cherches ta gratte, elle est planquée derrière la porte, on avait besoin d'espace pour jouer ! »

Hier soir, après s'être quittés au centre commercial, Temperance reçu un SMS lorsqu'elle fut rentrée à la maison. C'était Seeley qui lui proposa de se voir dès demain pour entamer des répétitions. Il s'avérait qu'ils avaient tout deux une heure de permanence après le repas et il décidèrent donc de se retrouver pendant ce temps libre.

Pour cette occasion, le jeune guitariste avait décidé de ramener son propre instrument. Elle n'était pas aussi belle que celle du club mais il s'était attaché à cet objet que son père lui avait acheté. Quand il en avait encore les moyens…

L'instrument retrouvé, Seeley dit à Temperance qu'ils pouvaient s'en aller désormais. Il claqua la porte derrière lui, cela allait de soi.

* * *

« On ne va tout de même pas s'installer sur l'herbe de la cour ?

- Si, pourquoi, ça te dérange autant ? T'as peur des petites bêtes ?

Il faisait beau pour une journée du mois de mars, hormis le vent frais qui soufflait, le temps n'était pas si mauvais que ça. Mais Temperance n'en avait que faire de la météo, ce qui la rebutait c'était de devoir s'asseoir sur « l'humus, la terre qui regorgeait de millions de bactéries commensaux voir saprophytes. » Seeley souleva ses sourcils, il ne comprit pas tout et soupira. « Tiens-moi ça. » ordonna-t-il à Temperance en lui tendant sa guitare. Il se dévêtit de son gilet et le posa sur la pelouse – mais fit tout de même attention à mettre le côté extérieur en contact avec le sol et non le contraire, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait faire les bactéries commensaux et sapro-machin chose. - .

« Voilà, les bactéries peuvent passer à travers les fibres de mon gilet ?

- Concrètement, oui…

- Tant pis, y'a une coucher tout de même, disons que mon gilet est imperméable ! »

Il le dit sur un tel ton que Temperance n'osa pas répliquer. Elle s'assit en tailleur et Seeley fit de même.

« - Tu es en T-shirt, tu n'as pas froid ?

- Non, ça va. »

Il laissa enfin découvrir l'instrument à cordes qu'il avait rangé dans l'étui et vérifia si les cordes étaient toutes bien accordées. Au fond de l'étui, Temperance remarqua un tas de feuilles éparpillées. Elle les prit. « Ce sont des tablatures, des partitions pour guitare... » expliqua-t-il. La jeune fille hocha de la tête. Elle s'arrêta sur une tablature d'une chanson qu'elle appréciait beaucoup :

« - Oh ! Joue cela ! dit-elle, toute excitée.

- OK, ça marche ! répondit-il, avec le même enthousiasme. »

Il commença par un accord, puis enchaîna d'autres Temperance battait le rythme avec ses mains, tout deux étaient déjà entraîné par la musique. D'une voix douce et claire, elle entama la chanson et lui savait exactement à quel moment ajouter sa voix à la sienne. Elle, avait la douceur, lui avait la chaleur, tout les deux se complétaient harmonieusement, connectés par la musique, le monde semblait tourner autour d'eux. De temps à autre, ils se souriaient… C'était un de ces moments magique. Comme lorsqu'on assiste à un concert. Sauf que le concert, c'était eux qui le donnait et le sentiment était d'autant plus fort.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'heure à chanter et à rire, lorsque, par exemple, Seeley se trompait d'accord. La cour se remplissait et certains les observaient de loin, intrigués.

La sonnerie de 14h30 les fit rappeler qu'ils étaient encore au lycée.

En retournant à la salle de musique pour ranger son instrument, Seeley proposa : « La semaine prochaine, même heure ? ». Temperance acquiesça avec joie. Maintenant qu'elle était de bonne humeur, elle affichait un sourire sur son visage assez contagieux. Il lui demanda pourquoi elle souriait ainsi, mais elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle lui adressa alors un autre sourire.

Ils se quittèrent au niveau des casiers et chacun attendait avec impatience leurs prochaines répétitions.

* * *

Seeley se précipita dans les escaliers : il avait maths et son professeur détestait les retardataires. Il arriva de justement, au moment où celui-ci ferma la porte. Il s'installa au fond de la salle, pour s'isoler un peu. Il regarda par la fenêtre. Dire qu'il y avait une heure de cela, il était assis sur ce coin de pelouse, en train de jouer de la musique avec elle. Sa main gauche tremblait encore des cordes frottées. Jamais la passion pour la musique ne l'avait ainsi emporté. Il s'était mis à la guitare parce que son père lui en avait offert une pour ses 10 ans et jusque là ce n'était qu'un pâsse-temps. Puis, en entrant dans l'adolescence et avec tout ses problème, la musique était devenue un refuge, une façon de s'évader et d'oublier les soucis du quotidien.

Mais aujourd'hui, il avait partagé sa musique avec quelqu'un. Il avait laissé quelqu'un entrer dans son univers. Et ça le perturbait un peu. Non pas que ça lui déplaisait, bien au contraire, et c'était peut être ce qui le rendait soucieux.

Il sortit un carnet de son sac. Il avait besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit et cette petite heure de répétition lui avait beaucoup inspiré. Ce carnet reflétait son chemin : les quelques textes du début étaient plutôt destinés au rap et plus on trounait les pages et plus on trouvait des textes qui relevaient de la poésie, un peu plus mature.

* * *

« C'est quoi ce sourire ? »

Angela remarqua immédiatement la bonne humeur de son amie, qui était arrivée un poil en retard en français. Elle savait que quelque chose s'était passée pendant l'heure d'avant mais ne savait pas quoi. Temperance se contenta de lui rendre un sourire encore plus rayonnant. « Ok, je vais essayer de deviner : tu as embrassé ton guitariste. » lança Angela. Son amie se tourna vers elle, avec de gros yeux :

« - Ça va pas ?

- Il n'y a que l'amour qui puisse donner un sourire Colgate. Ça ou bien tu es tombé sur un beau gosse. Ce qui revient à la même chose… »

Temperance haussa les épaules. Elle avait encore cette mélodie qui fredonnait dans sa tête.

En sortant de la salle de maths, Seeley tomba nez à nez sur une affiche scotchée sur le mur du couloir.

_« Musiciens amateurs ou pro ? Vous faites parties d'un groupe ou vous jouez solo ? L'occasion de se faire connaître ! Le club de musique recherche des volontaires pour animer le bal de fin d'année ! Inscription dans le bureau des surveillants ou contacter un membres du club __**avant fin mars**__. Life is better with music ! »_

Le jeune homme continua son chemin. _L'occasion de se faire connaître_ lui rappela une petite voix dans sa tête. Il se stoppa, rebroussa chemin et relu l'affiche. C'était ça ! Son cœur bondit d'un coup, il empoigna son téléphone.

* * *

« Tu m'énerves !

- Pourquoi, je n'ai rien dit !

- C'est ça le problème ! Depuis quand Temperance Brennan me fait des cachotteries ?

- Tu…, elle pouffa de rire, n'importe quoi, je ne te cache rien !

- Tu ne sais toujours pas mentir apparement ! »

Leur conversation s'interrompit lorsque Temperance sentit que quelque chose vibrait dans sa poche. Elle s'écarta pour s'isoler en voyant l'identifiant.

« Seeley ?

- Temperance, j'ai une idée ! On va s'inscrire au bal !

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- On va se produire le soir du bal. On va jouer quoi !

- Attend, t'emballe pas, je veux dire, on a juste joué une fois ensemble. On n'est même pas un groupe !

- Eh bien, je déclare officiellement que nous formons un groupe ! On s'en tape, c'est juste pour s'amuser, on ne vas pas remplir une salle de concert non plus !

- …

- Temperance ?

- Oui, je suis là…

-Je veux vraiment y participer. Avec toi. Si tu ne veux pas, je ne t'obligerais pas mais franchement, ça pourrait être cool tu sais et puis le but c'est de jouer de la musique, passer du bon temps comme on l'a fait aujourd'hui. Etre repéré par une maison de disque ou devenir une rock star –il entendit un rire-, c'est pas pour ça que je veux y participer…

Temperance sourit :

- Tu ne m'obliges pas mais tu me persuades quand même, hein !

- Un petit peu…

- … Bon, c'est d'accord. Allons-y, inscris-nous !

- Yeees ! murmura Seeley tout en levant le poing vers le ciel en signe de victoire.

- Hein ?

- Non rien, il racla sa gorge, j'y vais tout de suite, je te tiens au courant !

- Oui. »

_Life is better with music_. Seeley sourit en repensant à cette phrase.

**Boo x Bo :3**

Maintenant, vous avez le droit de me crier dessus ou de me menacer pour que j'écrive la suite !  
See you soon, je l'espère hahah ! =) Thanks for reading !


End file.
